Bite Me
by Miku Udahara
Summary: Meet Ame-yama a meister and her weapon Kurotai. Together they are the most celf-centered, sarcastic, sadistic, and even masochisitc duo in the academy. And yet they become friends with Maka and the group. But Ame won't tell anyone her darkest secret.


**Bite Me**

**Chapter 1: Dammit! Kurotai! You made me late!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Have you heard? There's going to be two new students in our class!" gossiped a girl to her friends. "They're even supposed to be a two star meister and weapon working on their third star! And they chose to be in our class even though they could go to a higher class!" "Uwah! I wonder what they'll be like! I hope one of them's a cute boy!" said another girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka frowned at their sqeeing and giggling. Soul, Kidd, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and her we all going to get together after school and currently they we in the halls leaving their last class.<p>

* * *

><p>"A new student, eh? What'll they be like?" Soul asked. "How dare they have such an impression on everyone! I have to show them the amazingness of Black Star!" Black Star exclaimed while Tsubaki sweat dropped. "I wonder if they'll be symmetri-" "KIDD! DON'T JUDGE PEOPLE ON HOW SYMMETRICAL THEY ARE!" Liz yelled. "But symme-" "No. Not listening. Nuh-uh." Patty cut in.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka sighed in irritation at the noise. Although, she too, was excited to see the newcomers. "This Thursday, huh? That's tomorrow." Maka stated. "What! How dare they come on an unsymmetrical day! They should come on Wednesday! It's the middle of the school week!" Kidd gasped. While Liz and Kidd got into their argument again, and while Tsubaki tried to calm Black Star down, Maka and Soul went ahead home. "So they come tomorrow. Well, we'll see them then." Soul said to Maka. "Yeah, but I wonder why they chose our class, of all classes. We'll find out tomorrow, I guess. I wonder what they are like?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, morning. Hmm, why didn't my alarm go off? Huh" said a sleepy girl with bed head turning to look at her bedside table where her alarm was. It sated 9:30.<p>

"AHH! I'M LATE! KUROTAI! Why didn't you wake me up?" She exclaimed, jumping up out of bed and stripping off her pajamas.

"You didn't set your alarm, remember? And I tried to wake you up but you just shooed me away." yelled a male voice from downstairs in the house.

The girl had brown hair that fell to her mid-back, her bangs lying perfectly symmetrical. She had greenish-blue eyes. She put on a blue shirt that was zip-up with long sleeves. It had a high neck, was a long shirt, and the ends curled inwards. She wore black skin-tight shorts that stopped a few inches below her shirt and brown ankle boots that had a darker brown buckle.

The girl rushed downstairs and into the kitchen to grab the toast that the boy prepared for her every morning. They boy had dark blue hair and wore a loose black shirt that was ripped in places and had attachable sleeves. He had dark blue baggy pants that covered the majority of his high top black sneakers.

The boy held a toothy grin as the girl smacked him upside down on the head exclaiming, "Next time, force me up! I mean, dammit, Kurotai! You made us late!"

* * *

><p>They both left the house in a hurry, Kurotai, laughing as the girl, Ame-yama grumbled about late mornings and bad first impressions. They finally approached the stars leading up to the DMWA, the academy they would now be attending.<p>

Kurotai chuckled as Ame-yama marched up the stairs, obviously annoyed with him. Ame-yama paused her annoyed march when she thought she saw something up at the top of the academy's stairs. 'Is that a boy up there? No, it can't be. He looks to young to be in this school. It must just be my imagination.' Ame-yama thought. They were almost at the top when suddenly a voice ripped through the air, "HELLO NEWCOMERS! BWAHAHAHA!" screamed a voice that shocked both Kurotai and Ame-yama. "What in the hell was that?" Kurotai asked dazed staring up at the top of the stairs where three figures stood. One was stoic, another was smirking, and the last one was laughing very loudly.

The stoic one had black hair that had three white stripes on the right side. He had piercing yellow eyes that Ame-yama personally thought were mustard color. He wore a black suit that had white stripes on his shoulders and down the center. He wore a white shirt underneath. And his "bow tie" was a skull. He was holding two silver guns, one in each hand. His aura said one word, "SYMMETRICAL!" Ame-yama decided to call him Mustard-chan for his eyes.

The one that was smirking had white hair that was spiked towards the right and he wore a head band that was cream colored and had two stickers: one saying "SOUL" and the other a mouth with pointy teeth and letters on the left, right, and beneath the mouth. He had red eyes that were kind of glaring at her and Kurotai. He had a yellow sweatshirt that had black lining and on the upper right corner was a circle with a clip in the upper left corner. He had one hand in hid sweatshirt pocket and the other was beside his red, baggy pants. 'He'll be called "Vampire" for his eyes' thought Ame-yama.

And finally, the one that was laughing had grayish-green eyes with a small pupil. He had neon blue hair that spiked upwards and had stubby-bangs. He had a black shirt that had light grey lining and straps hanging off. The shirt had a high collar and no sleeves that showed off a star tattoo on his left shoulder. He had white pants that had black at the bottom. He also had black gloves on. 'Hmm, that tattoo means he's from the Star clan. He'll be an interesting one. I'll call him Stubby 'cause he's short.' Ame-yama thought.

Overall, Ame-yama knew Mustard-chan and Stubby were meisters while Vampire might be a weapon.

Ame-yama smirked and yelled sarcastically, "Are you the welcoming committee?" Kurotai's face broke out into a huge smirk. Mustard-chan's face remained stoic but his eyes seemed to glint with interest. Vampire's smirk grew a few inches and Stubby paused his laughter before cackling even louder. "You wish." Said Vampire. "We're here to see what you got."

Kurotai's smirk grew before he looked at Ame-yama, "This oughta be interesting. How 'bout it Ame? Up for a fight?" "Yeah. I think so. I've been needing to get a lot of stress out lately." Ame-yama said back.

"Well, too bad for you cause we're gonna kick your pretty little ass." Said Stubby winking while giving Ame-yama thumbs up. Vampire started chuckling and had a toothy grin on. Even, Mustard-chan smiled in a confident way.

They were laughing. Laughing at HER! 'I will not lose to these brats!' thought Ame-yama darkly. "Kurotai. Let's go." she said holding out her right arm to him. The three boys stopped laughing and watched shocked as Kurotai suddenly turned into probably the largest sword they had ever seen. He had become a sword that was as long as a grown man and was three feet thick. He had one circular opening next to the sharp end that was perfect for putting next to an opponent's limb and slicing.

'The boys are shocked at how large Kurotai is. Cute.' Thought Ame-yama. "What? Scared of a little sword, boys?" Ame-yama teased. They paused before Mustard-chan answered, "It's not that. It's just that we thought that the boy was the meister, not you." "WHAT! THAT'S SO SEXIST!" screamed Ame-yama. "He we go." Groaned Kurotai.

Ame-yama hopped to the top off the stairs. She glared at the boys and beckoned them to come by making the finger at them. This seemed to irritate the boys. Mustard-chan pointed his guns at her while crossing his extended arms. Vampire turned into a scythe that Stubby grabbed and tried to charge forward but due to the fact that the scythe seemed too heavy for him, he couldn't. "C'mon! C'mon! Soul!" Stubby said obviously annoyed with Vampire that Ame-yama guessed was really named Soul. 'It's obvious that they aren't partners.' Ame-yama thought to Kurotai. 'Yeah, they must have ditched their teammates to come fight us.' Kurotai thought back and then chuckled, 'I wonder how their partners will react when they find out about this.'

Ame-yama's thought conversation with Kurotai was interrupted by Mustard-chan shooting at them with his guns.

* * *

><p>Indeed, Maka and Tsubaki were not happy when they learned that Soul, Black Star, Kidd, Liz, and Patty had ditched them. Suddenly, class was interrupted by a few girls in the back squealing and standing to look out the window. "What is it?" Stein asked. "It's Soul, Black Star, and Kidd, sir. They seem to be fighting someone outside. Wow! Look at the size of her weapon! I haven't seen them before! They must be the new students!" squealed one of the girls. Maka and Tsubaki both looked at each other before standing and saying to Stein, "Professor Stein, may we please be excused?" "You're going to go to the fight, right? Alright, but I'll come as well. Class, read pages 77 to 108 in your books until we return." He said rolling on his wheelie chair out of the room. The class groaned and returned to their seats while Maka and Tsubaki hurried after Professor Stein.<p>

* * *

><p>Back outside, Ame-yama was deflecting blows from Black Star and Soul using Kurotai while dodging the gun shots that Death the Kidd was shooting at her. And she seemed to be doing this with ease. "Is that all you got? Now, I'm disappointed." Ame-yama teased the guys. They paused to catch a breather. They all were sweaty while Ame-yama still looked fine as she watched them with a disappointed face.<p>

"Hurry up, Stubby, Vampire, Mustard-chan. I don't have all day." She sighed irritated. "Stubby?" Black Star said. "Vampire? You did not just call me that." Said Soul. "MUSTARD-CHAN! What kind of name is that?" Kidd exclaimed. "Your nickname, Mr. Unsymmetrical Hair." She stated back. "Oh god, here we go again." Grumbled Soul. "Unsymmetrical? I suppose you're right! I am terrible! A disgrace! Don't look at me!" Kidd exclaimed sobbing on the ground. Ame-yama sighed while thinking 'What in the hell? What's wrong with these people?' 'I don't know,' thought Kurotai, 'But is it too late to apply for that other school?'

* * *

><p>"Kidd, c'mon it's okay. You're perfectly fine." Liz comforted. "No you're wrong I'm disgusting!" Kidd cried out. "No, you're fine! Perfectly fine!" Patty said. "Kidd, take a look at your opponent." Liz said and Kidd looked at Ame-yama. "What do you see that's wrong?" "Nothing! She's perfectly symmetrical!" Kidd sobbed. "No, look at her stance. She's leaning to the left and she has her right hand on her hip. And one foot is standing on the other." Suddenly Kidd stopped crying and looked more intently at his opponent. "And let's not forget, the fact is that she holds her weapon with her right hand and he's not symmetrical. So in total, she is more U-N-S-Y-M-M-E-T-R-I-C-A-L than you." Liz said pronouncing every letter in the word 'unsymmetrical.' Suddenly Kidd stood and death glared at Ame-yama. "You're right. They are hideous, a disgrace to symmetricy, and they need to be eliminated." Kidd said coldly while glaring at the so-called "unsymmetrical girl."<p>

* * *

><p>'Huh?' Ame-yama thought while looking up at Kidd. 'What's up with him? His aura has changed suddenly.'<p>

Suddenly Kidd, Liz, and Patty all screamed "RESONANCE OF THE SOULS!" Clouds started to form around Kidd. 'Is this-' Ame-yama thought, continued by Kurotai, 'His soul resonance!'

Soul became human again and Black Star and him took one look at Kidd, both smirked at Ame-yama and went to the door of the DMWA, where Ame-yama now realized three people had been standing.

Ame-yama who could see souls, stared intensely at Kidd and said, "Their souls are expanding! This is his true ability!" She got into a defensive stance with Kurotai in front of her a little, but still half or her body was exposed.

A black aura formed around Kidd's shoulders. Suddenly the aura became three spikes jutting out on each side of his shoulders. The gun in his left hand suddenly became a huge platinum gun that was connected to his arm. The same soon repeated with his left. He crossed his arms before he held them out so that they were pointing away from him on each side. He got down in a crouch with the guns almost touching the ground. He looked at the ground before giving her a cold glare. Ame-yama shivered slightly, but stayed in her stance. "Execution mode is now acquired." Said Kidd. A black aura suddenly formed around Kidd and Ame-yama tensed up. "Kurotai, be ready." She said. "Understood."

"Resonance factor stable." Said the gun on his left. "Noise at point three percent. Four seconds until feedback."

Suddenly, pinkish light formed around the guns and a pink ball formed at the tip of the gun that soon became three small balls that had a black skull formed over the guns. "Three." Said the gun on the right. "Two!" said the gun on the left. "One." said the gun on the right. "Firing now!" said the gun on the left. Kidd put the guns pointing towards Ame-yama. The guns were right next to each other as suddenly white light appeared inside the guns. "Death Cannon." Kidd said in a deadly voice. The guns shot out yellow light at Ame-yama and Kurotai as Ame-yama screamed "HERE WE GO!"

* * *

><p><em>CLASH!<em>

_BOOM!_ Dark grey clouds with black skulls swirled around the area. Kidd stood up and turned around, facing away from where he shot. The guns reverted back to normal. The clouds cleared. 'We did it.' Thought Liz as Patty cheered. "No. Something's not right." Said Kidd turning to look behind him. His eyes widened at what he saw: Ame-yama was still standing with not a mark on her, sword still in hand. And she looked him in the eye with a look that said, "Are you finished now?"

_The guns shot out the yellow light. Ame-yama waited until the gun shot was right in front __of her and swung Kurotai upwards, sending the shot upwards. CLASH! The metal of Kurotai's sword form screeched. Only a few feet from were the shot had been sent upwards, it exploded, forming the dark clouds with skulls._

* * *

><p>Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star all stared shocked at Ame-yama. "H-how is that possible?" Tsubaki finally said. "Hm. I'm not all that surprised, too be truthful." Said Professor Stein. Maka turned to look at him and said, "What?" "They are two star meisters after all, and considering by how relaxed she looked when she saw Kidd starting his resonance earlier, she probably has had a lot of experience when it comes to resonance fighting. Not only that, but she can probably see souls like we can."<p>

Maka turned to look at Ame-yama again while Tsubaki nodded, understanding what Stein had said, and Soul and Black Star still gaping.

* * *

><p>"Well, then it's my turn, now." Ame-yama said. "Kurotai, let's do it." "Bring it." Ame-yama picked up Kurotai and raised him above her head with both hands. She started swinging him in a circle until he was going so fast that grey clouds formed around them. Kidd got into a ready stance, like she had earlier, except his stance showed that he was a little tired. Ame-yama's soul started to expand. Maka and Stein started to watch intently as her black soul expanded around her. Her soul was charcoal colored and had a demonic smile. It had the () eyes and had slight blush and darkness which seemed rather creepy together. And what made it even weirder was the fact that her soul had a crooked witch's hat on. "RAHHHH!" Ame-yama let out a warrior cry as suddenly flames started to sprout around Kurotai. "RESONANCE IS STABLE!" Kurotai yelled out. "MAXIMUM FLAMES REACHED IN 10 SECONDS!" Suddenly Kurotai, the sword, had humungous flames bursting and sizzling around him. Ame-yama stopped twirling him and held him out towards Kidd with her right hand.<p>

"TEN!"

Maka could feel the heat all the way from Kurotai. In fact, she was slightly worried that she would get burned as well as Kidd.

"NINE!"

Ame-yama started to walk towards Kidd.

"EIGHT!"

Kidd looked worried and started to stand up straighter, ready to run if necessary.

"SEVEN!"

Ame-yama started to speed walk and Kidd walked backwards a few feet.

"SIX!"

Ame-yama started to run. Kidd knew he would never make it away in time.

"FIVE!"

Ame-yama started to zigzag and the flames grew wider and stretched farther.

"FOUR!"

Ame-yama was almost at Kidd, now. It was only a matter of seconds until impact.

"THREE!" Ame-yama was a few feet in front of Kidd. He drew his arms up crossed in front of him.

"TWO!"

For a moment time paused. Kidd and Ame-yama looked each other in the eye. Kidd with half-fear, half-worry. Ame-yama half-sorry and half-crazed.

"ONE!"

Ame-yama raised Kurotai above her head.

"READY FOR IMPACT!" Kurotai yelled out." FLAME SLASHER!" Ame-yama screamed out pulling down Kurotai towards Kidd.

There was an impact and then black clouds filled with ash swirled around the area. Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, and Black Star put their arms out in front of them to protect their eyes from the ash and cinders. Stein just sat backwards in his chair staring at the place that Ame-yama and Kidd had been before the dark clouds had blocked their view.

* * *

><p>Once the clouds cleared away, Maka lowered her arms and looked at the sight in front of her. Death the Kidd, Patty, and Liz were lying burnt on the ground in a crater where cinders and hot ash lied. It was so hot that heat waves were reverberating through the air and the ground in the crater had some melted stone.<p>

Ame-yama stood next to the crater, breathing heavily, Kurotai, who was now in human form, next to her, doing the same. Ame-yama wiped the sweat from her brow before going into the crater and extending a hand towards Death the Kidd.

He looked up at her and reached up to take her hand. She lifted him up to his feet. He asked, "What's your name?" "Ame-yama, but call me Ame. Yours?" "Kidd. Death the Kidd." They shook hands and Ame went to go help Liz while Kurotai went to help Patty. They introduced themselves to each other before heading towards Maka and the group.

* * *

><p>Inside the infirmary in the DMWA, Kidd, Patty, and Liz were getting healed while Ame and Kurotai chatted with everyone.<p>

"Ya know, Ame-yama? You're a pretty cool kid. If you want you can be my student in the ways of being awesome." Said Black Star smiling. "Although that does sound pretty cool, I'm gonna have to pass that offer." Ame said back, smiling back to him.

"What I can't believe is the nicknames you gave us. I mean, really, Mustard-chan?" Kid said to Ame. "Well I didn't know your names and you're eyes are kinda mustard color." Kurotai chuckled and said, "She decided to call Soul, Vampire, because of his eyes and Black Star, Stubby, cause of his height." Everyone laughed at how stupid the reasons for the nicknames were and Ame just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Back with Shinigami-sama, Stein, and Spirit Albarn, they were discussing Ame-yama's soul quietly. "Yes. It is rather strange that Ame-yama-san's soul should have a witch hat." Said Shinigami-sama. "Could she be a witch?" asked Spirit. "Maybe. But I'm not quite sure." Shinigami-sama paused, "Spirit, Stein, would you keep a watch on Ame-yama-san for me?" They both nodded and agreed. "Report back to me if she ever does anything strange. You are dismissed."<p>

* * *

><p>Stein and Spirit left in quiet but started up a conversation while speaking in low voices. "I don't like this. What if she really is a witch? What's her purpose for joining the DMWA?" asked Spirit. "I don't know but I will keep a watch on her in classes. If she ever does anything…I'll tell Shinigami-sama about it." Stein replied. "No, you wouldn't. I know you. You'd hunt her down and dissect her." Spirit said jokingly. Stein chuckled a bit before continuing. "But for now let's just keep her in a close watch. You know the saying after all, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."<p> 


End file.
